La plume est plus forte que l'épée
by EmiPhoenix
Summary: S'engager dans quelque chose est toujours risqué, surtout dans la piraterie. Mais lorsque l'ont croise un métier, ou plutôt une passion, tout aussi risqué, l'engagement est a prendre plus au sérieux. Sauf que… Trop tard.
1. Chapter 1

S'engager dans quelque chose est toujours risqué, surtout dans la piraterie.

Mais lorsque l'ont croise un métier, ou plutôt une passion, tout aussi risqué, l'engagement est a prendre plus au sérieux.

Sauf que… Trop tard.

La liberté, ou ce qui s'y apparenté le plus, était suffisamment présente pour que le jeune homme se sente à l'aise.

Pensant à un tas de choses, il avait réussi à entrer dans le Colesseum. En tout légalité bien sur. Une des femmes tenant les stands d'inscription lui avait donné un brassard blanc qu'il s'était passé au bras, et l'avait laissé entrer, sans rien de plus.

Il avait réussit a y aller en insistant au près de son "maître" car il voulait à tout prit voir ces géant dans un même lieux. Mais aussi surveiller quelqu'un.

Pirates, chasseurs de primes, gladiateurs,champions et même rois et sujets partageaient le mêmes airs fétide et étouffant.

Munie de son carnet et de son stylo, il avait répertorié tous les combattants connues, avec l'aide des gardes et des listes des blocs.

La générations 12 et 13 du pays des fleurs, les Funks Brothers..., deux figures emblématiques du royaume de Prodence étaient là aussi.

Il marchait dans les couloirs émerveillé par tout ces gens cruel qui étaient réunis.

Les coups contre les punchings ball résonnaient, les bruits de sabre qu'on aiguise fendait l'air et le cliquetis d'armure légèrent rajoutaient du bruit de fond.

Il notait le moindre détail de chaques gladiateurs, son style d'arme, d'armures, de technique de combats. Tout ce qui était possible.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de faire son tour, il se dirigea de nouveau vers une liste qui indiquait quel combattant allait être dans tel bloc, son nom, il le vit, mais ce n'était pas son prénom. Quelques sueurs froide lui glissèrent dans le dos, mais il se rassura en se souvenant de ce dont il était capable.

C'était obligé qu'elle participe, Doflamingo y avait veillé, il le savait, mais il aurait préféré ne pas voir son prénom.

Il s'agissait de sa soeur.

Il se tourna et nota deux, trois choses en plus.

"Eh toi ! Gamin au cheveux blanc". Il ne remarqua pas cet appel qui lui était pourtant destiné puisqu'il ce concentré sur ses notes qu'il avait pris depuis le début. "Oh, j'te parle !" Lorsqu'il regarda dans la direction dont on l'appelait, il aperçut deux hommes, un roux, qui avait une queue de cheval bouffante, retenait un brun, qui avait les cheveux court et qui déclarait qu'il allait "tuer ce foutue morveux journaliste".

Une autre sueur froide transperça son corps, c'était les deux frères du pays des fleurs.

Boo retenait son frère Sai. Il à toujours était aussi nerveux, même le peu de fois où le jeune homme était allé au pays des fleurs (une fois), Sai l'avait brusqué alors qu'il cherchait à l'aider, mais il ne supporte pas qu'on le remercie, ou qu'on l'aide tout simplement. Boo, voyant qu'il les regardait redressa son frère pour lui montrait qu'il ne les ignorait pas.

"Regarde frangin, il arrive ! Calme toi !"

Boo venait de refermer le piège, il devait aller voir cette boule de nerfs.

"J-Je peux vous aider ? Sai le dévisagea avec son regard noir et sembla le reconnaître.

-attends, tu serais pas le gosse qui m'a aider à porter ce pan de mur ? Il répondit en hochant de la tête. AH ! Je vais te tuer ! Mais d'abords papy veut que mon passage a Dressrosa reste gravé, puisque je vais devenir le champion de cette journée."

Tous les regards ce tournèrent vers Sai et Boo, un silence s'installa pendant un certains temps et lorsque le jeune garçon reconnut l'immense ombre qui se dressait derrière eux, un coup de chaud lui fit tourner la tête.

"Allons mon garçons, n'est donc pas peur de mes petits fils"

Silencieusement et presque religieusement il observait ce mastodonte, un pirate plutôt légendaire du nouveau monde. Don Chinjao.

Alors qu'une certaine tension s'installa, un choc fit trembler les murs et le sol. Dans un même mouvement, toutes les têtes ce tournèrent vers la source. Les plus curieux se levèrent pour aller voir, et le journaliste remercia la curiosité des guerriers du pays des fleurs pour s'échapper.

Il se remémora les paroles de Sai. Lui devenir le champion de la journée… Certainement pas. Si il veut que sa soeur aille bien il faut qu'elle gagne, personne n'a le droit de lui faire du mal, ou l'arrêter. Sauf lui et, malheureusement, Doflamingo. Mais cette phrase le fit quand même sourire. "Sacré Sai" pensa-t-il.

Lorsque le calme revint et que la plupart des gladiateurs était en train de regarder le match du bloc A ou de s'entraîner, le jeune homme était revenu sur ces pas pour aller voir l'endroit où avait eu lieux l'incident.

Il n'eut aucun mal à le trouvé puisqu'un large cratère occupait les lieux. Le sol était vraiment abîmés. Il arrêta un garde pour lui demander ce qu'il c'était passé. Il lui répondit qu'un gladiateur à barbe, sortit de nul part, avait mie hors course un autre gladiateur, avant le début du match. Il lui demanda des précisions mais lui disant qu'il n'en avait pas, le garde partit.

Le laissant seul dans le couloir il continua ses recherches.

En se dirigeant vers la salle d'entraînement il reconnut un champion qui était son ami lorsqu'il se retrouvait.

Sa soeur l'adorait. Enfin...

"Ex-Excusez-moi" L'autre qui était en plein effort, le dévisagea d'abords, de travers.

"Vous savez quel gladiateur a été mis K.O ?

-En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Je… je suis journaliste…" Il montra son brassard. "Et…

-Oh… Je te reconnais ! Tu serais pas le bleu qui me suis partout, lors de mes matchs ?

-Si. Il faut dire j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites et votre technique grâce a vos bras c'est époustouflant ! Et aussi parce que ma soeur me le demande..."

Le boxeur rit. Et il lui donna les informations dont il avait besoin, tout en punchant un sac de box.

"Le gladiateurs est Spartan, il n'a eut que ce qu'il mérite, de toute manière personne ne l'aimait avec ses larbins, j'aurais été le premier à le mettre hors course dans le bloc C, s'il était encore là. Mais dis moi, où est ta soeur ? Elle ne participe pas quand même ?

-Si..., elle n'a même pas chercher à se cacher, quelle imprudente…

-tu sais, je ne demande qu'a voir ces progrès et si elle et moi arrivons à nous retrouver en final, je me ferrai une joie de me battre contre elle."

Le frère de la gladiatrice dévisagea le boxeur, qui arrêta le sac en voyant le regard du journaliste.

"J'ai dis quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

-Désoler, c'est juste que ma soeur et le dernier membre de ma famille que je connaisse…"

Il se mit en face de lui, les deux était à peu près à la même hauteur bien que le journaliste était plus petit, il prit une bouteille qu'il vida à moitié. Puis il lui envoya un coup dans l'épaule.

"Garde la tête haute, petit, si tu commence à être abattu pas ta soeur, t'as pas fini.

-elle me fait faire des choses affreuse…

-comme ?

-…"

Le boxeur le dévisagea et retourna à ses occupations première.

Le journaliste resta un moment a écrire en compagnie du bruit des coups du champion puis il partit en le remerciant.

"Merci Ideo.

-Pas de souci gamin, et à mon prochains match, montre ça à mes gars, ils te laisserons passer."

Le boxeur enleva son collier pour lui donner.

"Ou passe le à ta soeur si tu la revois."

Ideo venait de redonner un coup de soleil à la journée du journaliste. Il le remercia encore plus chaleureusement, le prit en photo et s'en alla tout guilleret.

Quand au boxeur il avait enfin refiler ce collier qu'il avait acheté pour la soeur du garçon aux cheveux blancs.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors qu'il revenait d'un autre endroits, où il avait, enfin, avalé quelque chose pour le début de la journée, on l'avait, encore, interpellé. Cette fois il ne connaissait pas ce combattant. Il lui avait dit qu'il était pressé puisque le match du bloc A était presque fini, l'autre voulait juste se renseigner pourquoi il prenait des notes, le "cheveux blancs" lui répondit et, avec sa cape et sa casquette vissé sur le crâne, l'autre partie.

"Drôle de personne" pensa le journaliste.

Ce "chemin du retour" était plutôt semé d'embuche, on le narguait à cause de sa corpulence moyenne, certains combattants, un peu trop sur d'eux, se faisait passé pour les futurs vainqueurs. Cela irritait fortement le jeune homme.

Avaient-ils oublié qu'ils allaient affronter les cadres de la famille ? De plus l'unique géant du colisée était à deux doigts de l'écraser, il se retint de lui dire qu'il n'était pas le seul à déambuler dans les couloirs, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas déclencher la colère d'un géant d'Erbaf.

Il se dépêcha de monter à la tribune des gladiateurs pour voir qui allait être l'heureux gagnant.

Alors qu'il s'accouda au rebord et il aperçut le dernier gladiateur encore debout, tenant à bout de bras le corps inerte d'un autre combattant. Il le lâcha et rit.

Ce rire lui rappela vaguement quelque chose…

Gatz, le présentateur du colesseum, hurlait dans le porte voix qu'il avait gagné, la foule clamait son nom et le combattant commença à saisir son sac, qui lui servait de masque.

Lorsque sa tête fut mise à nue, et que ses cheveux violet pâle claquaient dans son dos, le public et tout les combattant, qui entourait le journaliste, restèrent bouche bée, lui aussi se figea. Que faisait un géant comme lui ici ?

Le cris de Gatz le ramena à l'arène, alors que son esprit fouillait son passé.

"JESUS BURGEEEEEEEEESS"

L'arène redevint bruyante et tout le monde l'acclamaient, sauf ceux qui étaient derrière le garçon au cheveux blanc.

Le temps que Burgess sortent du ring et que tous les corps soient évacué et repêché, en plus de réparer le ring, il resta sur place, seul, car les autres redoublaient désormais d'effort au dernier moments.

Il s'assit à même le sol, le dos contre le muret et le coeur noué pour sa soeur. On le remarqua.

"Oy, ça va ?" Un petit vieux s'accroupit en face du jeune.

"Je… il souffla, je suis plutôt surpris de voir un gars de Barbe noir ici…

-c'est sur. Tu va combattre dans le colisée ?

-non.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiète ?

-Ma soeur…

-je la protégerais alors !

-a votre âge ?

-Dans quel bloc elle se bat ?

-Dans le B"

Il fit une moue dubitative. Il n'allait pas être dans le même bloc le petit vieux et elle, mais il le rassura, car si elle arrivait en final, là il pourrait la défendre.

Il le remercia et se leva.

A ce moment, un détail le marqua. Il était bel et bien le "petit vieux qui avait mie Spartan hors course".

Alors qu'il s'était éloigné un de ses den den mushi se mit, alors, à sonner. Il décrocha et n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot que :

"Alors Laurens… Satisfait du premier combattant qualifié ? Mais dis moi… Ta soeur va bientôt combattre non ?" L'autre rit "Je suis curieux de voir comment elle va s'en sortir" et il raccrocha.

Laurens, qui est donc notre journaliste, serra les dents et les poings, ses épaules eurent un léger tremblement. Un gladiateur se moqua de lui, et il le regretta amèrement après avoir atterrit lourdement au sol, l'épaule en miette.

Il se ressaisit, et partit ailleurs.

En faisant les cent pas dans le couloirs il bouscula quelques gladiateur mais l'un deux le poussa au sol. Il chuta et atterrit maladroitement sur son séant. Il voulut protester mais l'autre l'en empêcha, il le reconnut au premier regard. Avec ces cheveux blond et ce tatouage au torse…

"Laurens aux cheveux blancs…" Sans vraiment bouger Laurens, dévisagea Bellamy, mais avec grand mal puisque ce dernier était plutôt... grand.

"Qu'est ce que tu m'veux Bellamy ?

-Ne joue pas l'innocent Laurens !"

Il le prit par le bras et le força à se relever, le tenant toujours il se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille.

"Je connais ton pouvoir, et je sais que ta soeur est dans le même bloc que moi. Une seule action, une seule attaque suspecte de sa part, et tu es mort.

-Tu sais que je peux aussi te contrôler et que tu n'en sera rien ?"

Bellamy, le lâcha, arborant une mine de dégoût,"Je l'saurais". Et il partit.

Il regarda "La Hyène" partir et resta paralysé voyant, au loin, une silhouette familière, passer l'arche pour entrer dans l'arène, les poings bandés, en l'air prête à en découdre.

Il se retint de lâcher quelques jurons et courut de nouveau vers les tribunes des gladiateurs.

En arrivant il manqua de tomber avec un autre gladiateur qui était blond, aussi, il s'excusa maladroitement et poursuivis sa course jusqu'à une des terrasses.

Il remarqua plut tard qu'il venait de faire tomber Cavendish, et qu'il y avait de forte chance que ce dernier le tue. Il devra faire la queue comme tout le monde.

"Ah tête de neige ! Te revoilà." Le petit vieux s'avança vers lui

"Tête de… Appelez moi Laurens

-Luffy !"

Silence de mort. Même Laurens regardait la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Mais un gladiateur lui envoya son casque en lui criant qu'il y avait marqué "Lucy" dans son dos. Tous les autres injurièrent le petit vieux et se calmèrent lorsque Gatz annonça le début du match.

Plusieurs noms retentissaient dans la bouche des spectateurs, Hack, Blue Gilly, et surtout Bellamy. Le nom de sa soeur n'échappait pas aux oreilles des plus sourd non plus. Doflamingo avait veillé à faire une renom à sa soeur, et il avait sûrement fait une promesse douteuse à Bellamy.

"Bellamy…

-Tu le connais ? demanda Lucy

-Oui.."

Il se saisit de son carnet et écrivit quelques nom à l'abri du regard du petit vieux, et des autres.

Le petit bonhomme regarda le centre de l'arène et le sujet de leur conversation.

"Mmh ? A qui il parle ?" Laurens suivit le regard de Lucy

"C'est elle !" Il eut une mine plus sévère. "Elle ne doit pas le reconnaître alors que lui si…" Lucy sembla l'avoir ignoré

"J'espère qu'ils vont gagner."

Son regard ce transforma lorsqu'il le posa sur Laurens, il arborait un large sourire. Le journaliste soupira et lui rendit un léger sourire. Il avait balayer les doutes sur l'identité de Lucy.

Il se concentra sur le combat qui commença à faire rage. Il aurait voulu retrouver du regard celle qui était sa soeur, mais la poussière avait déjà été soulevé.


	3. Chapter 3

Les microphones avaient prévenu les autres gladiateurs que le combat du bloc A avait commencé.

Quelle importance. Elle privilégiait l'entraînement pour gagner ce tournoi.

Pour montrer à Doflamingo qui était la plus forte, et pour qu'il dise ce qu'elle ne savait pas sur son passé !

Sans aucune raison, elle c'était retrouvé sous les ordres de Doflamingo, totalement amnésique.

Le temps qu'elle aille à la salle d'entraînement, elle réfléchissait à quelle arme elle allait utiliser.

Une épée ? Non, pratiquement tous les participants utilisaient cette arme.

Une lance ou un trident ? Non, ce n'est pas de son goût.

Un katana ? S'il y en avait des courts, semblable à des poignards, pourquoi pas.

Ses poings ? Il y avait de fortes chances, puisqu'elle s'acharnait sur un sac

Mais il lui fallait une arme défensive, aussi. Pas de bouclier, trop encombrant.

Elle se souvint d'un gladiateur qui avait sur une épaule un filet de combat. Elle opta pour cette arme défensive.

Elle décida d'aller à la salle d'armement en dernier.

Arrivant enfin à la salle, où d'autres gladiateurs et combattants frappaient dans des sacs ou s'acharnaient sur des mannequins avec des armes blanches, on l'interpella.

"Eh, gamine, c'est pas un lieu pour toi ici."

Le gars qui lui avait parlé, avait arrêté le sac dans lequel il frappait pour l'observer faire, sous le regard de ses camarades.

En l'ignora à moitié, elle s'assit et commença à enrouler ses pieds jusqu'aux genoux, et ses mains jusqu'au coude, de bandage. L'autre riait de ses actions et lorsqu'elle eut fini elle se tint devant le sac du combattant, il s'écarta avec une fausse révérence.

La jeune fille tira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s'étirer. Elle donna un coup de poing de force normale pour donner de l'élan au sac, puis, lorsqu'il revint vers elle, d'un bond agile elle donna un kick dans le sac, secouant le ressort auquel pendait le punching ball et celui-ci se décrocha. Il glissa un peu plus loin.

L'autre la regarda en brandissant une mine horrible.

"Ce n'est que de la chance, je tapais dans le sac depuis un bon moment"

Il fit demi-tour et disparu dans la salle.

Elle le regarda partir en se tenant droite avec un air de défi.

"À ta place je me calmerai." elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur. "ce mec en vaut pas la peine"

Muette elle traîna le sac hors de la salle pour en prendre un autre. Elle observa le crochet et la hanse du sac.

Celui qui lui avait parlé se rapprocha d'elle.

"Tu veux de l'aide ?" Elle plissa les yeux "Tu vois bien que tu es trop petite"

L'autre secoua ses épaules disproportionnées qui se trouvait être des partit supplémentaire de bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

"Vous êtes un long bras ?

-Bien vue. Et je ne te dis rien d'autre ? Ton frère me suivait pourtant. Je l'ai même croisé tout à l'heure.

-Mon frère ?" Elle rit "Je n'ai pas de frère."

Le champion resta plutôt sceptique en haussant un sourcil.

Quand il accrocha le sac elle le remercia et il l'observa frapper, les bras croisés, après avoir remis ses bras dans la position anormale..

"Touché." Elle le regarda d'un air incompréhensible "Admettons, je suis ton adversaire… tu as trop d'ouverture dans ta garde, suis-moi, qu'on trouve un endroit dégagé où s'entraîner."

Elle le suivit jusque dans un couloir. Il lui dit de se mettre en garde, elle le fit, puis de ne plus bouger. Il simula quelques attaques, s'arrêtant à chaque fois au poing fatal, lui demandant ce qu'elle aurait fait, sur les sept fausses attaques, elle ne pouvait qu'en arrêter quatre.

A la fin le boxeur lui montra une vrai garde et ils s'entraînèrent avec de vrais coups de poings, mais à force réduite.

Mais prenant ça pour un vrai combat des gardes les força à s'arrêter.

En arborant ce qui ressembler à un sourire la jeune combattante remercia le boxeur.

"Bonne change !" Elle lui lança un sourire en coin de remerciement.

Ils se serrèrent énergétiquement la main avant de se séparer.

Entendant les cris de la foule elle devina que le match devait être fini.

Elle fila en vitesse à la salle d'armement. Avant de prendre son matériel elle se changea, sortant avec une brassière qu'elle s'était confectionné avec des bandages, puis bar dessus, elle mit une veste jaune, elle ajusta aussi son short noir et sortit à la recherche des ses armes.

En cherchant bien, Nelly trouva un filet, qu'elle porta en cape, et eut la chance de trouver deux katanas court, comme elle voulait, elle les passa dans son dos et marcha tranquillement vers la porte de l'arène.

Des gardes revenait en courant, portant les blessé sur des civières, d'autre s'entraidaient ou encore ils se débrouillaient seul après qu'on leur ai donné des béquilles de fortunes.

Elle aidait les plus faible et surtout ceux qui traînaient par terre.

Relevant le blessé et l'apporta dans la salle pour attendre qu'il soit pris en charge.

En attendant que les portes ne s'ouvrent pour les prochains participants elle cherchait de quoi s'hydrater, elle trouva un stand et prit à boire, sur le retour elle avait finit sa gourde.

Elle s'arrêta pour s'en débarrasser.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois les bandes qu'elle avait aux bras et aux chevilles, dès que Gatz demanda aux combattants de ce présenter dans l'arène, son coeur accéléra et une montée d'adrénaline la fit se lever et donner quelques coups de poings et de pieds dans la vide.

"Te fatigue pas déjà miss."

Elle avait entendu le ricanement qui avait précédé, et la personne qui lui avait parlait était grande et blonde, un tatouage barrait son torse.

Elle fut surprise de le voir, lui qui décevait tant le jeune maître.

Elle lui passa à coté et cela sembla déranger l'autre, qui la regarda partir.

En allant vers la porte de l'arène, elle croisa une personne qui bousculait à peu près tout le monde. Elle l'évita et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Elle remarqua qu'ils avait la même couleurs de cheveux, blanc neige.

Haussant les épaules, et continua son chemin.

Elle pouvait déjà entendre le public et Gatz crier son prénom

"Et la voilas qui arrive ! Nellyyyy ! Nouveau poulain de la Don Quichotte Family !"

Pour montrer son enthousiasme au public elle leva les deux poings en l'air.

Dans la foulée, certains gladiateur la prirent pour cible dès le début. Elle s'avança un peu dans l'arène. Et attendit avec les autres et écoutait Gatz annoncé l'arrivée d'autres combattants.

De la poche de son short elle sortit un gant qu'elle passa à sa main.

Il était fait en granit marin, une personne le lui avait fait, mais elle ne savait pas qui… Juste que ce gant était bien pratique puisqu'elle avait juste à entrée un contacte avec une possesseur de fruit du démon pour l'affaiblir.

Elle l'arrangea et une ombre apparut derrière elle. Elle se retourna. Lui ! Le tatouage sur le torse ne trompait personne. Elle regarda son visage et sourit en voyant les cicatrices, il le lui rendit ce sourire, en la méprisant.


	4. Chapter 4

"J'ai prévenu ton frère cette fois, et tu es à moi. Je te battrais, qu'il le veuille ou non."

Son coeur s'emballa et la voix du présentateur aussi.

"Ohh ! Un couple entre les deux favoris de Don Quichotte se formerait ?"

Toutes les femmes, crièrent leurs ambitions pour ce couple fictif.

Bellamy lui passa à côté. Nelly se retourna et lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas de frère. Il rit et lui dit qu'il avait alors trouvé le One Piece pour se moquer de ses dires.

Elle arrêta de fixer Bellamy qui avait l'air serein, en entendant les injures qui étaient pour un nouveau combattant. Les cheveux verts dressé en une drôle de crête, un anneau au nez, ses canines qui dépassaient sur ses lèvres et un tatouage sur son torse, représentant certainement le drapeau de son équipage. Elle l'ignora bien vite, voyant son audace.

Gatz s'emballa encore, et l'adrénaline qu'avait déjà Nelly augmenta.

Le présentateur annonça le début du match et la poussière vola.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à ses ennemis. Évitant agilement les épées et les sabres. Elle désarma cinq gladiateurs grâce à son filet et les avait mis K.O à mains nues ou poussé hors du ring.

Son sens de persuasion l'avertit d'un danger dans son dos. Elle arrêta une lame avec sa jambe qui était en haki et regarda celui qui avait voulue lui faire un coup dans le dos.

"C'est pas très réglo tous ça !" Elle lui rit au nez "Mais je suppose qu'à la guerre, comme à la guerre, on n'est pas là pour boire du thé"

Elle para un autre coup qui était derrière elle. Attrapant son attaquant traître avec son filet elle le mit en face d'elle, à coté de l'autre.

Il s'agissait d'Abdullah et de Jeet, deux ex-chasseurs de prime impliquaient dans un bombardement d'une institution gouvernementale. Mais ils se perdirent dans la foule.

Nelly regarda mieux autour d'elle. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vue, mais le roi de Prodence, Elizabello II, était entouré de combattants qui lui servait de bouclier. Tout ceci avait été organisa par son stratège, Dagama.

Nelly n'y prêta aucune attention puisqu'elle cherchait des personnes qui lui avaient cherché des noises, comme Bellamy ou les deux traîtres qui venaient de fuir.

Mais elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle se faisait encerclée. Les cinq gladiateurs qui l'entouraient se mirent en même temps sur elle. Avec son filet deux finirent à l'eau, un troisième planté dans le trident d'Abdullah qui était apparu de nulle part, le quatrième vola sous un uppercut, et le cinquième avait tout bonnement disparu. Sûrement tombé sous les coups d'un autre.

Des scénarios comme ça il y en eut un certain nombre.

Nelly avait aussi choisi certains de ses adversaires, elle en mit certains K.O comme le Gorille tueurs qui avait massacré quelques villages lorsqu'il était en liberté ou un gladiateur qui avait attiré le regard de la foule comme Ricky, ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs donné du mal, puisqu'elle avait perdu son filet.

Il avait une technique hors du commun puisqu'il se battait avec une épée sans bouclier. Rapide et plutôt agile pour son âge, car elle avait vu ses cheveux blanchis par la vieillesse.

A un moment il l'avait acculé au bord du ring mais il faillit, sûrement dû à une blessure, elle put lui envoyer son coup de pied dans le ventre, pour lui faire prendre de la hauteur, puis suivis d'un autre dans la tête pour le mettre hors cours.

Au même moment les deux traîtres avaient mis au sol Tank, le chef de l'armée de Dressrosa.

Nelly le connaissait puisqu'il vivait dans le même lieux, dirigé par la même personne.

Sans répit, Blue Gilly s'en prit en elle. La jambe couverte de Haki, elle arrivait à parer ses coups. Les deux avaient pratiquement une force égale, bien que Blue Gilly avait plus de technique qu'elle, puisqu'il était un longue jambe, et qu'elle s'était entraîné avec un long bras.

Plus il lui donnait des coups, qu'elle arrêtait ou esquivé, plus il la faisait reculer.

Avec ce manège ils avaient parcouru au moins la moitié du ring. Quand un bruit de ressort atterrit derrière elle.

La combattante, se heurta au dos de quelqu'un qui la fit trébuché et le mit dans une mauvaise position pour se défendre.

Alors que Blue Gilly s'en donnait à coeur joie, quelque chose manqua de l'attraper par le cou. Elle regarda d'où venait le projectile. Il s'agissait tout simplement du poing de Bellamy. Il l'aida à se relever. Ce qui provoqua une certaine effervescence auprès du public et de Gatz, ce dernier voulant les marier.

Bellamy essaya de lui faire un coup bas, mais Blue Gilly l'esquiva en sautant, un court combat aérien s'ensuivit, opposant encore longue jambe contre Nelly. Il l'envoya valser hors du ring mais Bellamy la rattrapa, grâce à son pouvoir et la ramena sur le terrain de combat.

Nouvelle secousse d'effervescence pour Gatz, qui supplia d'être le témoin du mariage et l'oncle des enfants.

Depuis le début du match, Nelly avait pris le temps de choisir une manière de tuer Gatz.

Blue Gilly en profita pour s'échapper, voyant ses adversaires plus coriaces que prévus.

Logé dans les bras de "La Hyène" le visage de Nelly devint pourpre et son coeur s'emballa. "C'est qu'il le fait exprès !" pensa-t-elle.

Sauf qu'elle comprit quel était son but premier. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui enlever son gant, elle lui posa sa mains, portant cette arme redouté pour lui, sur sa joue. Il la lâcha sur ce moment de faiblesse et posa un genou à terre..

Cette fois Nelly ignora Gatz, car il prenait le geste de Bellamy pour une demande en mariage, ce qui excita les romantiques de l'arène.

Nelly regretta quelque part son geste, ayant paniqué…

Reprenant ses esprits, Gatz se concentra sur l'arène. Il déclara qu'il restait à peu près 30 combattants.

Nelly s'assit alors au bord du ring éloigné de Bellamy qui avait retrouvé, lui aussi, ses esprits et la cherchait dans le tas qui défendait toujours le roi de Prodence.

"'Faut qu'on m'explique… Comment un cheveu blanc a-t-il pu tomber si bas ?"

Elle se tourna, ne l'ayant pas vue au premier coup d'oeil. Le regardant avec dédain, elle ne lui répondit pas.

"'Faut le faire quand même… et puis, ce genre de truc n'est pas pour les enfants…

-je ne suis pas une enfant.

-vous dites tous ça…

-Et que fait un abruti comme vous dans ce genre d'endroit ?

-le Mera Mera no Mi

-il est à moi."

Il ouvrit un oeil et regarda Nelly avant d'éclater de rire.

"Héhahahaha ! Brave petite. Tu n'apprends pas des erreurs de tes ancêtres."

Malgré le fait qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de son passé, elle fut piqué à vif par la remarque de l'autre. Étant énervée de ne se souvenir de rien elle se leva en fermant les poings prêts à se battre.

Il s'assit s'étira et bailla avant de se lever. Le drôle de type lui tourna le dos et fit une chose qui irrita encore plus la combattante.

Faisant comme chez lui et urinant dans le bassin elle trouvait ça peut juste de l'attaquer alors qu'il ne se défendait même pas, mais qu'importe ! "à la guerre comme à la guerre, on n'est pas là pour boire du thé".

Mais une main se posa sur son épaule, elle ne réagit pas, sentant aucune intention offensive.

Tournant la tête pour voir qui se montrait enfin, pacifique, elle découvrit le visage de l'unique homme-poisson qui participait au tournoi.

"Ne jamais se laisser surpasser par ses émotions, est la clé pour gagner"

Il se mit en position d'attaque, forçant Nelly à reculer, et lança un coup qui s'avérait fatal, alors que l'autre le suppliait de ne pas le faire.

C'était sans compter s'il n'était pas un homme barrière. Le poignet de l'homme-poisson se brisa et il tomba au sol, pris d'une violente douleur il fut mis hors course.

Tête de coq se retourna, il croisait les doigts, et il déclara à l'homme-poisson :

"Idiot ! Même les enfants savent que pour se protéger il faut croiser les doigts !"

Et il partit dans un rire qui lui était propre.

Nelly sans attendre qu'il tilt son attention se jeta sur lui. Elle rebondit sur quelque chose d'invisible et atterrit sur son séant. Elle se frotta son épaule qui avait pris le coup.

"Héhahahaha, c'est ça fonce petite… ou retourne jouer avec ton cheval en bois blanc. Ça vaut mieux pour toi."

Le regard noir, elle s'enveloppa d'Haki et retourna à l'assaut de son adversaire intouchable.

Elle réussit à passer les trois premières barrière grâce à son gant en granite marin.

Comprenant vite que son adversaire était un utilisateur de fruit, elle aiguisa davantage ses sens et esquiva les barrières que l'autre commençait à balancer un peu au hasard, commençant à paniquer. Elle lui donna un coup dans la tête ce qui le fit voler à une certaine hauteur. Elle le saisit par le col de sa veste et l'envoya de nouveau au sol.

Ayant amorti sa chute avec ses barrières, il vit quand même le fer brillant des katanas lui effleurer le visage.

"Je ne tue jamais, et je ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui."

Il rit et manqua de s'étouffer.

"Héha, tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais tué ?

-...

-Hé…" Il s'assit difficilement "votre famille et bien bizarre à vous, les poils blancs."

Elle se releva et rangea ses armes blanches. Jetant un dernier regard de mépris au drôle de types elle s'en alla.


End file.
